


Soft

by eerian_sadow



Series: Sight Beyond Sight [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Blindness, Fluff, M/M, Psychological issues, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Glimpses of gentle moments in the twins' life.





	1. Before Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuzipenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/gifts).



Sunstreaker was curled up in a corner of the couch when he came in, one shoulder against the back and knees pulled up to his chest. His arms were wrapped around his knees and his chin was resting on top of them, but his optics were vacant and his attention lightyears away. 

Sideswipe frowned as he took in the sight. Sunny hadn't felt off through their bond, but he was clearly hiding something. 

Quietly, he moved across the room. When Sunstreaker still didn't stir, he settled onto the couch and pulled his legs into a position that mirrored his twin. Then, slowly, Sideswipe slid his feet forward until the front edge nudged against Sunny's.

Sunstreaker blinked a few seconds later and looked up at him in confusion. “Sides?”

“Yeah. Where were you?”

“Kaon. I was remembering…” His twin sighed. “Just remembering.”

“Hey, we're here now. In Iacon with the Prime and people who actually want us.” Sideswipe nudged his brother's feet gently with his own. “And I'm here with you.”

“Yeah.” Slowly, Sunstreaker in uncurled from the corner of the couch. Then he leaned forward and rested his chin on Sideswipe's knee, right next to his face. Sideswipe nuzzled him gently. “Never leaving you again.”


	2. On Earth

“Sideswipe, come here. I need a hand.” 

“Sure, bro. What's up?” Sideswipe stepped into his twin's workroom and froze in place to stare at Sunstreaker. 

Sunstreaker looked up at him and gave him an irritated look as paint ran down his arms in multi-colored streams. “Rags and cleaner now, staring later. I cant look like this when we go to that thing for Prime.”

“Right, sorry. Just. What happened?” Sideswipe scrambled for the rags so his twin could start wiping off the paint while he found the cheap spray cleaner. Sunny would need a shower, but he wouldn't want to be seen in the halls like this.

“A paint bomb. _Someone_ made good on their promise to get me back after I interrupted date night.”

“Ratchet did this?” 

“Worse. Prowl.” Sunstreaker gestured at a data pad with his elbow. “Fragger made sure I knew it, too.”

“I'd usually offer to kick his aft,” Sideswipe walked quickly back to his brother with the rag box. “But it was only their second real date, so you kind of deserve it.”

“Kick me while I'm down, why don't you?”

“I'm also not getting into a prank war with Prowl. I'd lose in front of Primus and everyone.”


	3. After Acid Storm

Sunstreaker sighed with relief when he heard the door open and Sideswipe's cane _swish_ it's way through the opening as he checked for obstacles that might have been left on the floor. They were both much, much better about keeping the floor clear than they had been before the skirmish with Acid Storm that cost his twin his vision but one painful trip and fall had been enough to make Sideswipe extra cautious. 

“Sun?”

“I'm here.” Sunstreaker raised his voice slightly so that Sideswipe's mods could get a fix on his location. “On the long bench.”

“On the bench? I thought you'd be buried under five blankets after that repair job.” Sideswipe turned and walked toward him.

“I was,” the golden mech replied. “But I got itchy and had to fill the scratches.”

It wasn't really an itch, but it was the best way he had to describe his urgent need to repair his damaged top coat. In another few days, he would be itchy again and have to strip and repaint everything, but filling the scratches was enough for now.

“Oh.” Sideswipe sounded a little hurt. This was the first time Sunstreaker had needed to touch up but hadn't asked for his help. “You get it done all right?”

“Not really. I didn't have anyone to do my back.”

“Why didn't you ask Bluestreak or Smokescreen?”

“Cause I knew you'd be home soon, and I'd rather have you do it.”

“I can't exactly see to do it, bro.” The hurt in Sideswipe's voice intensified and Sunstreaker's spark clenched. That wasn't at all what he was trying to do or say.

“You can still feel, though.” He bit his lip for a moment, hoping he didn't sound angry. He wanted his brother to fill the scratches in his back and then cuddle, not to fight over something they couldn't control. “It'll be like reading, except that I'm the book.”

Sideswipe inhaled sharply, and Sunstreaker forced himself not to be annoyed at the human mannerism. He was tired and achy and _itchy_ ; this was not the time to alienate his brother, no matter how temporarily. 

“Sunny, I don't--”

“I trust you, Sides. You don't have to see to do this.”

After a few kliks, he felt his twin loosen the hold he had on their sparkbond. A moment later, confused relief and hope flooded through.

Sunstreaker held out his arms, knowing Sideswipe wouldn't need to see to fall into them. He hugged the red mech tightly for several minutes before either of them thought of his scratched paint again.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
> https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth, too! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/


End file.
